The Princess and the Knight
by fanaticgirl08
Summary: Kingdom AU. Rose Weasley is the Crown Princess of her father's Kingdom. The life of a princess from her birth is well defined; She must humbly serve her country and play the part she's been assigned. But Rose just wants to be a regular girl sometimes. Just to be free like other girls? Her new personal guard only intensifies these feelings in her. Lemons.


Rose Weasley was in over her head. There was no questioning that. The nearly eighteen-year-old girl paced in her chambers, the silk of her nightdress swishing against her legs. Her deep auburn curls, hanging loosely around her face and down her back bounced with every anxiety laden step she took on the cold tiles. Rose Weasley was undeniably in over her head. She was the crown princess of the realm, she was raised to have a good head on her shoulders, yet, there were always some exceptions to her prim and proper training to be a perfect lady. And her exception had a Name-Scorpius Malfoy. He had been a criminal before enlisting in the Royal Military Academy, where his natural charm, intelligence, and skills with a blade had helped him soar through the ranks until he was promoted to be her own personal guard. It had started as a bit of a game, testing her guard's resolve. She knew he found her appealing, just as she did him, so she had begun trying to break him, to get him to stumble, give in to his baser urges. Though it was against the rules of being in the academy to be involved in any kind of amorous activities. Rose sighed and stopped her pacing, tossing another log in the hearth, she was nearly out and the winter air was unrelenting. She had sent out a maid to have Scorpius fetch her some more firewood what felt like ages ago, what was taking her so long.

Finally, there was a knock at the door. She ran a hand through her curls before clearing her throat. "Come in," she called over to her chamber doors, watching as they swung open slowly, revealing Scorpius with an armload of firewood. "Set them by the hearth, Guard," she hummed out the words contently, resuming her walk around the room. In the flickering light of the fire, the cream silk of her nightdress was almost translucent, a choice which was not an accident.

"Of course... Princess." He muttered. She wasn't behaving like one right now trying to tempt him so obviously. She was such a spoiled brat sometimes. Always wanting what she couldn't have. A beautiful, exasperating, adorable brat. He was trapped by his loyalty to the family and his love of her, though, and so he hadn't asked to be put on a new case and have himself replaced. He was sure he could tolerate her teasing without losing control too much. "We're heard there's going to be another attack on the caste tonight. We're sure they won't make it past the gates again, but I'll stay in here over night just in case." He told her.

Rose had been checking herself over once more in the mirror of her dressing table when she had heard the knock on her door. She moved over to stand near the fire, where she knew the nightgown would become even more translucent, the shapes and curves of her body more visible. Rose had called him to come in, smiling as she watched him approach the fire and set the logs down. He had taken his armour off for the day and she could see the muscles in his arms at work. ''Thank you for the firewood, Mr Malfoy.'' she smiled politely but then frowned lightly as he told her the news he knew of. Attacks weren't uncommon. People unhappy with how things were, other villages and Kingdoms. ''That is good to know. Thank you. Mr Malfoy.''

"Do you need anything else?" He questioned her, keeping his eyes not quite on her as he spoke to keep from reacting too much to her outfit choice. He had always loved the swinging of her hips and soft curves even hidden under layers of formal skirts, let alone under a thin silk. It was such an unfair game.

Rose smiled at him, playing with a piece of her red hair, wrapping the curl around her finger. It wasn't very Princess-like. A bad habit her father hated but it was rare her hair was fully down and she liked to take advantage of it. ''Would you mind staying for a while longer? I would like a little bit of company.'' she asked. ''Unless you would like to get back to your duties of course.''

"I can stay." He agreed, taking her soft dressing robe from the chair and wrapping it around her shoulders without asking permission. There. That sort of worked to cover up the problem. Not much, but enough to keep him going a little while. He sat down on the sofa by the fire, watching her carefully now he could without his eyes wandering too much.

Her attire still seemed so indecent. Beautifully indecent. Her dressing robe hung loosely off of her shoulders and managed to shield her body without hiding anything. Rose smiled softly at him and followed him over to the small seating area by the fire, taking the arm chair across from him.

Now even closer to the light of the fire, every little bit of her glowed - the light caught her collarbones, shadowed the valley between her breasts and drew his eyes there further, showed her nipples standing out under the silk. It was so unfair to tease him so mercilessly. He shifted a little to try to hide his reaction to her. "You ought to cover up, princess. Alone in a room with a man, no maids... No knows what could happen." He commented though she knew him well enough to know he would do nothing without her permission. He was desperately in love with her, after all, despite her being betrothed to someone else since birth.

Rose tucked herself up in the arm chair comfortably, enjoying the heat coming from the fire. It was a cold night, a crisp Autumn night. Hence the need for more firewood. The only source of light in the room came from the fire and moonlight, the curtains still not drawn. ''I'm perfectly covered up, Mr Malfoy.'' she replied innocently, moving her hair from being trapped under the robe. ''Thank you for retrieving my robe for me.'' she added.

"Drop the game, princess. You know this isn't fair." He murmured grumpily. His eyes followed the light down over her breasts, her stomach, between her legs, back to her face. "What do you think will some of this?" He raised an eyebrow. "Both of us going to bed frustrated. You won't win."

She arched a ginger eyebrow at him and rested her chin in the palm of her hand, the collar of her nightgown slipping down slightly, revealing a piece her collarbone peeking out. ''Why would you say that?'' she asked. ''I'm very fond of you. I like your company.''

"You can enjoy my company clothed. You don't know what you're getting yourself in to." He laughed lightly. "What will you do if you win this and you don't make it to your wedding sweet and virginal?" He questioned, watching her carefully. "I'm sure dear fiancé won't be pleased and I'll be the only suspect."

''There will not be a husband until I decide that for myself, Mr Malfoy. If it were up to me I would marry for love, not some peace treaty between two Kingdoms.'' she replied a little hotly, clearly getting bothered and annoyed. Her previous plans forgotten.

"If you say so." He murmured. He had worked hard, got himself a good reputation, status... But in the eyes of the rest of the royals he was still some street kid they had given mercy to by training. Nowhere near their value. Nowhere near enough for them. "It's going to be a long night, you might as well come sit over here with me." He commented.

Rose tucked the robe tighter round her body. Her face was flushed slightly, whether it was from the heat of the fire or him riling her up he didn't know. ''I'm fine over here actually, Mr. Malfoy.'' she replied simply, no longer in the mood for her silly plan. Stupid girl.

"Come on. I'll forgive you for trying to torture me and you can come cuddle up." He teased her affectionately to try to warm her mood again. He just wanted her to be happy. He loved her cautiously.

Rose was sulking now. ''How nice of you to forgive me.'' she replied, not looking at him but instead into the fire, watching as the flames danced around, casting lights and shadows across her. ''Do not try condescending me with the promise of a hug. If you do not feel the same for me as I you do not pity me please.''

This made Scorpius sigh in annoyance. "Stop being a brat and come accept the attention, Rose." He sighed softly. He rarely used her real name, only when they were both really sure they wouldn't be heard. "We both know that it can't go any further than that, no matter how much I want it to. We can't risk putting heart over head."

''I am not being a brat.'' she argued, crossing her arms over her chest. Finally looking at him again, a slight scowl on her face. ''Why can't we put heart over head? Just for once in our lives?''

"Because it's never just the once. We won't stop once we start. And we'll just keep on going until someone catches us and it ends badly." He answered, his eyes on her still. Even her stubbornness was cute.

Rose stood up, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. ''How would you know we would get caught? Maybe we wouldn't? Do you not trust me enough?'' she asked and moved to stand in front of him. ''I care about you. I choose you.''

His eyes locked on hers, searching her gaze as he took her hand to pull her gently into his lap. She was perfect. Soft. Gentle. "I care about you too, Rose." He murmured, "I just don't want to push our luck and risk losing you. We only have to be heard once and I'll never get to work with you again."

After she had finished her little speech she let him take her hand and gently pull her to sit on his lap. Rose rested her head on his shoulder as he spoke, she could smell the familiar scent of Scorpius she had become accustomed to. ''You wouldn't lose me. Do you think me so dim to let someone hear anything or walk in? Apart from you and my maids and ladies and waiting no one else has any reason for being near my chamber.''

He nodded, pressing a light kiss to the top of her head as his arms tucked around her to keep her body close to his. His hand cradled her waist, resting in the curve and brushing his fingertips lightly over the silk. "Then we're careful. Very careful. Make sure the doors are locked, make sure not to leave any marks where clothes don't cover, be careful not to seem to friendly in public." He nodded, his eyes settling on hers again warmly.

Rose smiled as she felt his lips touch her head. Her arms were lightly wrapped around his shoulders, linked around his neck and playing with the soft hairs at the nape of his neck. She sat up to look at him, meeting his eyes. ''You mean it?'' she asked him. He nodded, "Of course I do." He answered, his hand cradling her cheek as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Even when you dress like this on purpose just to try to tempt me. Such a cruel game." He teased softly.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt his lips brush against hers softly, a barely there caress. She blushed lightly now, her cheeks tinged the same red as her curls. ''I'm terribly sorry, Mr Malfoy. From now one I will take fashion tips from the matron.''

"It's far too late for that now. Time for the exact opposite, actually." He smirked softly, his hand moving up to gently cup her breast as his thumb circled her nipple through the material. "You're not getting away from me that easily." He joked, his lips meeting hers again.

Rose giggled at him but then it turned into a gasp as his hand found its way to her breast, massaging her nipple. She arched her back into him, her eyes fluttered shut as he brushed his lips lightly against hers at first, but then it deepened quickly and she was having her first proper kiss ever. Her arms looped around his shoulders lightly, her fingers finding his hair as she kissed him back. For a while he just enjoyed the kisses, his hands on her body getting her used to the touch. It was nice. They had all night, after all, no need to hurry. Eventually he moved her over so that she was sitting straddling his lap instead, facing him, his kisses at her neck as he pushed down the straps of her nightgown to free her breasts.

Her confidence grew with each kiss as she let him lead her, her robe soon forgotten and dropped to the ground. Their roles very much reversed that night. Her fingers wound their way into his pale hair, soft to the touch. She'd wondered for so long what it would feel like to touch, pale like the moonlight. Her thighs pressed on either side of his as he picked her up and moved her, she could feel him pressing against her inner thigh and it made her shiver. She felt the straps slipping off of her shoulders and tensed for a minute in panic before his lips found hers again. She was aware of the moment when the nightgown slipped down, pooling around her waist and she was naked in front of him. She'd never been naked in front of a man before. Not since she became a woman and it was no longer acceptable to share a room with her brothers. Her hear was racing.

His hands explored her skin, cradling her breasts first, bringing her nipples to his lips one then the other to suck each to the same pretty blush pink hardness. She was pure beauty. Every inch. He kissed her again afterwards, his hands on her cheeks as he released her only briefly to whisper the words "Unfasten my shirt, sweet rose."

Rose let out a breathy moan and her eyes fell shut as he took her nipples into his mouth, sucking on them hard. She felt breathless as he broke their kiss. She was slow and inexperienced at unfastening the buttons of his shirt but had finally reached the last one, his shirt falling open to reveal a strip of skin. He helped her out and shrugged off the shirt, lifting her up just enough to get rid of his pants and sit back down with her in his lap in boxers alone. There was something so satisfying about doing this on the sofa, naked in front of the fire with the princess. It was so good. He gave her as much time as possible to draw it out and let her explore him as much as he had done to her, his own hands on her hips as they kissed. By now he was pressing even more into her thigh, hard and insistent.

She took the opportunity to admire his chest, all ridges and muscles. Rose kissed him passionately as she ran her hands over his shoulders and down his chest and stomach, feeling the dips of muscles there. All that was between them were his boxers and her night gown still bunched around her waist and hips. Rose ran her hands back over his shoulders, leaning into him so that her breasts brushed against his chest. The skin on skin contact making her gasp.

Her breasts pressing into him, nipples rubbing against his skin, were driving him wild. He couldn't wait much longer, as much as he loved making the process as long as possible. He lifted the silk off her slowly, let it flutter to the floor, lifted his lips and her in his lap to lose the boxers too until both were completely naked. His hands lifted her again and this time lined himself up with her so that when she sank down he would enter her, holding her hands to keep her from sinking yet and to guide her when she did. "Ready, sweetheart?" He murmured softly, raising an eyebrow before stealing one more kiss. At least like this, they would only go as fast as she made them.

Rose let him lift her up, rising onto her knees so that she was slightly higher up than him slightly. She helped him slip her nightgown off fully and watched she he proceeded to pull his boxers off, her eyes widening and she could feel the panic rising again. She laced her fingers through his and looked into his eyes, brown meeting grey. ''I'm scared now.'' she admitted.

"I'll look after you, my beautiful little thing. It'll just be a pinch, pressure, ache a little... But it'll feel better soon. And it won't be as bad next time." He murmured, bringing her hand against his lips and then pressing an affectionate kiss to her forehead. "We'll keep it slow until you're comfortable. I love you, Rosie, I won't hurt you more than I have to."

She nodded and brushed her lips against his once, twice and then pulled back to look at him. ''I love you and I trust you.'' she told him softly, kissing him again to distract herself when he would enter her. He held her hands to keep her weight from sinking straight down onto him, lowering her just a tiny bit at a time as he broke through and then began to stretch and fill her. It was torturously slow, the tiniest bit of a time, seemingly forever before her bottom was against his thighs again and he was completely inside her. His eyes opened to meet hers again while she adjusted, his hands leaving hers to cradle her face. "You're doing so good, sweetheart." He assured her, another kiss following.

Rose's eyes flew shut, scrunching up her face and squeezing his hands as he lowered her onto him, completely in control. The pain was excruciating and she felt like she was being stretched from the inside. It didn't get any better as she was finally sitting on top of him. Her eyes were open again as she was breathing hard, trying to get rid of the pain. The only thing that made it bearable was his hands cradling her face and his sweet words. She kissed him back sweetly.

He just let her sit there for a while, kissing her and stroking her skin until her muscles stopped being quite so tight with her anxiousness. She felt so good. It was a while before he started to help to guide her up again, his hands under her bottom to guide her up and down, helping her get the rhythm with her arms around his neck so that she could rest her head against him whenever she needed to rest. It was harder than just lying her back and doing it like that, but he wanted her first time to be something she was an active part of and not just something that was done to her.

Rose tried losing herself in there kisses for quite a while, trying to commit this moment to memory. Even though it was painful she wanted to remember what it felt like to have him inside of her. The man she loved. His hands were all over her and everywhere he touched she felt like she was on fire. Soon he was guiding her up and down his length, up and down on her knees slowly. She would feel some relief and then the pain would come back as she lowered herself onto him again. Her fingers had been dug into his shoulders for so long she feared she'd leave marks and hurt him.

He whispered how well she was doing, how much he loved her, other things that were less innocent and polite but just as true. It felt like hours passed. They were both glowing with the heat of their bodies and the fire. He would make sure that next time, when she was healed up, she could realise the pleasures without all of the pain. "Not long now, sweet rose. I can't hold on much longer." He murmured, his lips covering her neck in kisses while they kept the same slow motion.

The things he whispered to her made her blush terribly despite the situation, though it could be played off as the heat. She tilted her neck back as he feathered her neck with kisses, her long red curls falling down her back. Soon she had been able to keep the slow rhythm he had chosen herself and the pain had receded a little but it was still sore and felt intrusive. She didn't mind too much, knowing it would be more about him the first few times. At least she new he loved her like she loved him.

When he finally found his relief it was slow too, building and then all at once as his hips thrust up in to her and he empties himself into her in a low, blissful groan. His head came to rest on her chest as he panted and rested, stealing a deep, passionate kiss for the seconds that followed until slowly helping her off him to curl back up in his arms. "You were perfect, sweet rose." He told her softly, "I know it hurt. I'll take care of you until you're okay again."

Rose cupped his face in her hands, pecking his face with kisses and watched as the look on his face changed and his hips were suddenly arching up to meet hers. It hurt, making her wince and let out a noise between a gasp and a moan. She felt his release when it happened, making her shudder and watching as his face contorted in bliss. She cradled him in her arms as he came down from his high before he slowly lifted her off of him and the relief was almost instant, though she felt sore and tender down there. She leaned up to kiss him. ''It's okay, Scorpius.'' she smiled lightly.

"I can make you feel good too if you can trust me. Don't worry. I won't touch anywhere that's sore." He told her in a soft murmur. As if to prove his point he moved his hand between her legs, using just his thumb and the dampness already there to rub the sensitive little nub. It was extremely slow, and gentle, just enough to start to make her feel the pleasure without hurting her bruised areas.

She was apprehensive about his last statement, worried that whatever he was going to do would just further the pain and make it worse. Scorpius's fingertips press softly against her curls, sending pleasurable tingles down her legs. Rose gasped in surprise as he brought his thump up to circle something between her folds which feels ridiculously good. She moaned, her eyes falling closed.

He was just as slow now as he had been when opening her up, holding her gently in his lap as he rubbed in slow circles and she started to react. His free hand played with her nipples, running across her breasts and keeping all of her nerve endings awake while he helped her to find her pleasure. "Oh—oh," Rose moaned, high and breathy. As his fingers found a hypnotizing rhythm. "What—what are you—ah—doing?" she asked, moaning again as his hand was all over her chest, pinching at her nipples and making her moan more. He was driving her crazy and she felt on edge.

"I'm helping you to feel like you made me feel." He answered, pinching a little harder, speeding up the rhythm just a little after a while. "Don't resist it, baby. Just let it wash over you like a wave." He murmured low in her ear, his voice rough. Rose bit her lip and writhed against him, riding up against fingers that pressed against her. She can feel something building inside of her, the pleasure mounting and coalescing into something wild and uncontrollable. She isn't sure if she likes it, this complete loss of control, this madness surging through her veins, hot and violent and powerful. Her heart beats madly, her breath coming in high-pitched shuddering pants as she chases whatever it is that's just out of reach. ''I-oh god. Scorpius.''

"Let go, Rose. Ride it out. It's okay." He said softly, his finger moving faster, giving her a little extra pressure to push her over the edge and to feel that blissful rush. It was making him perk up a little too, watching her, but he knew she was too sore so ignored it, he moved her now messy curls, blush cheeks, fingers digging into his skin in pleasure.

Rose does. She doesn't think she can stop whatever's happening even if she tried, and she trusts Scorpius. If he says she can let go, then it's okay. He moves his fingers harder and faster, and Rose opened her mouth on a soundless scream. Her body twisting and spasming as waves of bliss roll over her in an unending flow of sensation. Her hands fly down to grip at his forearm, giving her something to squeeze and hold onto as she flies apart. Her thighs quiver and her toes tingle and everything in the world is beautiful and brilliant.

He kept on rubbing through it to make sure it was as intense as possible, just as his had been inside her, only capturing her lips when the last drops of pleasure had been drained from her and he moved his hand to let her watery muscles rest. He tucked her up in his arms, his hands stroking her skin gently while she recovered. A fair reward for the pain that she took without complaint.

Her whole body felt content and weak as he kissed her and she kissed him back lazily, still feeling blissed out. Like she really had come apart just now, and her muscles are taking their time knitting back together. She happily settled herself into his arms, resting against his chest. ''Wow.'' she soft and slowly.

"It'll be even better next time. All of the pleasure without the pain. Three weeks should do it to make sure you're not bruised anymore. We'll be on our best behaviour until three weeks today. I'll be counting the days." He told her warmly with a smile, grabbing her discarded dressing rober to cover them together without increasing the heat they'd created. "I love you, baby." He murmured, his chin resting lightly on top of her head as he yawned and settled to rest.

Three weeks would be such a long time she thought as she rested her head on his chest and snuggled against him. She felt relaxed, warm and sleepy. ''Can you be well behaved for that long?'' she teased him lightly.

"It'll be hard, but it'll feel even better when it's finally over and I can enjoy you without you being hurt." He shrugged a little, smiling fondly. "Don't expect me to be gentle all the time now, though. I'm going to have to put you through your paces now." He teased back. She laughed and hit him on his shoulder lightly sitting up straight to look at him. ''Your so bad, Scorpius Malfoy.'' she grinned at him.

"You love it, Rosie." He sighed with a grin, kissing her softly. He didn't even make it to the end of the day on that third week. He enjoyed her everywhere. The first day he sat her on the kitchen counter when the maids were out shopping and took her there, against the wall of the stables while the grooms readied the horses for their ride, in the grass under a tree when they went riding. Anywhere they could get away with it. He was completely in love, stupid with it.

After those three weeks of teasing and having to wait they couldn't keep their hands off of each other and it was the best times Rose had ever had in her entire life. She was completely smitten and obsessed with him and what he could do to her. Whenever they were able to spend time together they were almost completely naked or somewhere near if they were anywhere that wasn't her room. It was so exciting and she felt like a proper girl, not just a sheltered Princess.


End file.
